Disposing of the Rings
by Archiekins
Summary: Frodo meets a girl with a ring like his; will he fall in love with her or no?! please reveiw!
1. Is the Vistor and Sad Feelings (two chp...

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this story except for autumn  
  
this goes for the whole story.  
  
The Visitor  
  
In Rivendell, Frodo was brought back to life and had just been reunited with Merry, Pippin and Sam.  
  
Legolas rushed looking very happy "Frodo you have a visitor, come in young lady." Legolas said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Legolas!" said a sweet voice form under a hood.  
  
The figure waltzed into Frodo's room, Legolas left and Merry, Pippin and Sam sat down next to Frodo.  
  
"Frodo, I have heard of your quest, news does travel fast with the birds," the sweet voice said.  
  
Merry asked, "What do you want with, Frodo and who are you?!" "Merry, I ask nothing of Frodo but to help him on his quest with his ring, I will try to steal for I have a similar ring myself and need to dispose of it." the sweet voice said.  
  
"Sure you can come but first show yourself."  
  
"Fine" The figure took off her hooded cape, only to reveal that she had flaming red hair with blond streaks with was cut to look like a boys'. She wore high brown boots white shirt and dark brown pants, she carried a sword, and on her finger was a gold ring like Frodo's Ring.  
  
Everyone was shocked and Pippin said, "Are you a hobit or elf?"  
  
"Both actually half and half, by the way my name is Autumn Loamsdown of Deep Hollow." Autumn said happily.  
  
Interesting...Keep reading then Review!  
  
  
  
Sad Feelings  
  
Merry, Pippin and Sam were all asleep in Frodo's room on the floor. Frodo got up and stepped over his snoring friends.  
  
Frodo was heading towards the balcony the had a view of the rest of Rivendall. Autumn was sitting on the balcony with a small brown owl  
  
"Go tell the others Brownlock" she said to the owl and with that the owl flew away into the night. Autumn said sweetly to Frodo "Nice of you to join me out here." "Don't you ever sleep, Autumn?" "No not usually, why would you care what I do?" "I don't know why I even care maybe your important to the team you and the birds are helpful besides you need rest and rest helps you defeat your enemies." Frodo said nicely. "Oh, I'm sorry Frodo I didn't mean it that way, sorry." Autumn replied with a sniff.  
  
"What's wrong?" Frodo said in a concerned tone.  
  
"My parents have been killed.... by ring wraths.... my whole family.... even my brother and sister who would want to come with me on my quest.... even my servants...and my love...their dead Frodo dead!"  
  
Now Autumn was crying, and keep on saying 'why Frodo why!'  
  
"I didn't know." Frodo said as he lifted her off the floor and hugged her with a sob of sadness.  
  
"It's ...ok.... I'll.... help you *sniff* I'll.... protect.... you...I won't let them get to you Autumn!" Frodo said has he held her close.  
  
They stood there like this for a while only to fall asleep together on the floor.  
  
Pippin saw how red eyed they were and how quite they were an understood what had happened to Autumn.  
  
He ran and hugged her a said he would help Frodo protect her.  
  
anyone have a hankie I 'm going to cry too!  
  
I need a hug, wahhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
*sniff* how said  
  
I surprised my self with this happening  
  
Please Review!! 


	2. Fighting with fire

Later that week the Fellowship left on their journey to destroy the Rings.  
  
After walking for 5 hours they made camp on top of a rocky ledge, everyone was enjoying the well needed rest.  
  
Autumn was talking to Legolas about the things that see has seen in her life and how determined she was to get rid of the Ring that destroyed her family's and her life.  
  
Legolas seemed to understand the pain the was in Autumn's life even though himself had never had such pain, but had the same amount of strength and determination as Autumn. Legolas stopped and then ran to the top of the ledge, " The Ringwraiths are coming everyone prepare for a fight!" he shouted.  
  
Everyone pulled out their weapons, all of the hobbits formed a circle around Frodo. Autumn just stood there watching the Ringwraiths ride up to the bottom of the ledge. "Get ready Autumn come on get in the circle with Frodo!"Pippin demanded.  
  
She did nothing, but say something very fast and quiet under her breath. "Come on, now!" Pippin demanded again.  
  
Then he saw a flame burning in her eyes like she had been waiting for this battle or something.  
  
"Everyone back off a little, this is Autumn's fight." Pippin said, she turned and nodded her thanks to him.  
  
She walked calmly to the edge which was above the Ringwraiths still whispering under her breath.  
  
Suddenly, a huge flaming bird flew out of the sky and Autumn jumped on to it's back as it flew by her.  
  
Still whispering she stood up on it's back a held her hand up in the sky. Everyone paused to look at her even the Ringwraiths, she closed her hand a pointed it down at the five Ringwraiths.  
  
A fireball released five times and hit every Ring wraith, they all ran away. Frodo looked up back where Autumn had been only to see her falling from the sky down towards the rocks below.  
  
He ran a jumped to catch her, once he had her he stretched in the direction away from the rocks and hoped to land there in a soft patch of leaves.  
  
Pippin ran down to the leaves to see of they were okay. "Did it work?" Frodo asked, Pippin nodded.  
  
He found Autumn lying dazed in the leaves, "You okay?" he asked sweetly, "Yup, as good as I'll ever be." Autumn said holding her head as she sat up.  
  
Legolas, Aragon and Gimili and Gandalf ran to the group, not far behind them was Merry, Sam and Boromir.  
  
Where did that bird come from?" Gimili asked. " I called him here to help me, actually he is inside of me." "What do you mean inside of you?" Aragon asked confused.  
  
"He is my soul, ever sense my mother died I was given the soul of a Phoenix to protect me from harms way," Autumn said calmly " I didn't want him to burn you guys so I got rid of the Ringwraiths myself also to help take revenge upon them for killing my family and friends." "Okay I think we all need a lot of rest now." Gandalf said.  
  
  
  
cliffhanger: hehe  
  
Plz review, i hope u like it. 


End file.
